Peur
by Rosalie24
Summary: Une soirée d'été, une discussion autour d'une peur. Cela peut aider une relation a progresser.


Hey, me voici avec un NakaYada, ouais encore un sur le fandom, que voulais vous XD. Je tiens à remercier Rin pour le proofreading et Diamly pour la bêta ^^

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsui

* * *

En cette nuit d'été, Koro-sensei était en train de regarder un film d'horreur sur l'appareil de Ritsu. Le poulpe jaune arrêta cependant bien vite puisqu'il avait pris peur à cause de l'ambiance du film. C'est pour cela qu'il décida plutôt de se regarder un bon vieux film romantique, bien cliché.

Cette association de films donna une idée dans la tête du personnage abracadabrantesque : quoi de mieux pour former des couples qu'une soirée où l'on se raconte des histoires qui font peur ? Certes cela ressemblait à son idée du test de courage, enfin tant pis. Il avait également promis de ne plus rien faire pour obliger ses élèves à se mettre en couple. Mais créer une ambiance propice, il n'avait rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis la montagne où résidait la classe 3-E était le meilleur endroit pour organiser un tel événement.

C'est donc ainsi que peu de jours plus tard, il réussit à réunir toute la classe E dans la montagne pour une soirée feu de camp. Hazama, grâce à ses histoires fit peur à plus d'une personne de la classe. Malheureusement, Koro-sensei inclut.

Il fut tellement effrayé qu'il ne put pas voir Hayami prendre par réflexe la main de Chiba. Encore moins Kurahashi et Kimura se blottir l'un contre l'autre ce dernier se mit à rougir en s'en rendant compte. Ou même Kayano se cacher derrière Nagisa.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du démon de la classe, qui bien sûr en profita pour prendre des photos. Il compta bien embêter ses camarades, plus particulièrement sa victime préférée, Nagisa.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les élèves partirent se coucher, la plupart étant assez terrifiée de la soirée. Bien sûr, pas autant que leur professeur adoré qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds, enfin, si on peut parler de pieds.

Nakamura faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à dormir. Elle n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais elle était facilement effrayée face aux histoires d'horreur. Après plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de se rendormir sans succès, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Étonnée, la blonde ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne put pas voir qui la personne qui fut à ses côtés à cause de l'obscurité de la tente.

« Sortons », lui dit la voix que la jeune fille eu du mal à reconnaître, son cerveau encore somnolant à cause de toutes ses tentatives pour trouver le sommeil.

Mais cela intrigua Rio qui suivit la personne à l'extérieur de la tente. Une fois dehors, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles lui permirent de voir la personne : il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, ce qui était logique puisque toutes les personnes avec qui elle dormait étaient des filles. En tout cas, elle avait de longs cheveux foncés qui ondulaient sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille finit par se retourner et Nakamura se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait en face de Touka Yada.

« Ça va, Rio-chan ? demanda la brune.

– Hein ? Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

– Eh bien, je t'ai entendue te retourner plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil. »

Nakamura resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yada s'inquiète pour elle. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il est vrai que c'était le genre de la brune de se faire du souci pour les autres et de les aider dans leurs problèmes.

Alors, malgré sa dignité, Nakamura avoua sa peur.

« C'est juste que…

– Que ?

– J'ai peur des histoires de fantômes. Et ce depuis que je suis petite, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Haha, rit doucement Yada.

– Hein ? Touka-chan, je pensais que toi au moins tu ne rirais pas de ma peur, je suis déçue, j'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire, s'indigna la blonde un peu vexée du comportement de son amie.

– Mais non, c'est juste que cela change de ce que tu montres d'habitude et j'avoue que c'est un peu amusant. »

La blonde était de nouveau silencieuse, elle devait admettre que ce côté peureux était différent de la fille idiote et insouciante qu'elle montrait. Et puis le rire de son amie n'était pas méchant, juste un peu moqueur.

Son rire était léger, ce qui fit finalement rire la blonde. Elle devait admettre que sa peur était un peu puérile en soi.

La collégienne vit alors son amie s'asseoir doucement par terre, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Viens, comme tu as du mal à dormir et que moi aussi, on pourrait parler, dit Touka en lui adressant un doux sourire, qui la fit rougir un peu.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as du mal à t'endormir ? interrogea la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Parce que moi aussi j'ai peur des histoires de Hazama-chan, lui répondit-elle en chuchotant.

– Et après tu te moques de moi. Non, mais vraiment, rit-elle.

– Pff, ce n'est pas moi qui n'arrêtait de me retourner encore et encore, au moins j'ai été discrète.

– Oh !Touka-chan, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de côté. Un tel affront mérite vengeance. »

Et Nakamura commença alors à chatouiller son amie, pour l'embêter, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Après tout, elle n'était pas une des démons de la classe pour rien.

oooOOOooo

Nakamura sentit une lumière forte qui frappa ses paupières. Elle finit par doucement ouvrir les yeux. Elle mit quelques instants à ce rappeler que la que la veille elle s'est endormie aux côtés de Yada.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua enfin la proximité avec sa camarade. La blonde sentit ses joues prendre feu tandis que son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle avec cet air si paisible.

En se rendant compte de ses pensées, la blonde vira encore plus rouge. Puis après s'être calmée, elle réveilla son amie.

La brune s'empourpra également quand elle découvrit ce qui s'était passé. Devant ses joues rouges, Nakamura ne put s'empêcher de rire, très vite accompagnée de Yada. Une fois leur fou rire calmé, elles décidèrent de rentrer dans leur tente pour éviter d'inquiéter les filles qui y dormaient encore, mais aussi d'éviter les moqueries de leurs camarades de classe.

Cependant depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à se rapprocher. Et Nakamura devait admettre que ce jour restera un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

* * *

En espérant que ce n'était pas trop cliché x) laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
